A New Perspective
by CrazyCoolChica11
Summary: UPDATED In the gangs 5th year they uncover secrets about each other, May Ron be in danger of something new at hogwarts? Will the consequences be the cause of Hermione's broken heart? You can't judge a fic. by its summary read and see (written before Ootp)
1. prologue

A New Perspective Prologue 

     As Harry walked through the barrier of platform 9 and ¾ for once again, another year at Hogwarts (as a matter-of-fact, his 5th year to be precise) with an immense grin on his face he caught sight of his best friends Ron and Hermione. 

"Hey Ron, hey Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. He actually had to laugh, because over the summer Ron had promised Harry he was actually going to _do_ something about Hermione…but, knowing Ron, absolutely no one would know how that was to turn out or whether it was going to work or not. Both Harry and Ron hoped so, for everyone's sake. The fact that Ron had liked Hermione ever since their 2nd year was quite anticipating, Harry was sure Hermione felt the same and if she didn't he only hoped she hadn't turned Ron down without giving him a fair chance. 

"Hi Harry," Ron said with a grin that any body could get lost in.

"Hello Harry!" Hermione seemed so happy to see everyone again, safe and somewhat happy, their previous year was…discombobulated, if that would be the word to use. Once they were together they boarded the Hogwarts express after saying their goodbyes to the Weasley's and the Granger's and thought to themselves about how this year would go and if it could possibly be worse than last, but all in all they were happy to see each other and felt that this year would be it…this would be the year for everything that they wanted to happen would actually happen and everything they had found aggravating about each other would grow to a trust and later on they would realize that is extremely important. 


	2. shocking surprises

Shocking Surprises 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione found a big empty compartment aboard the Hogwarts Express, they closed the door and were about to sit down until Ginny Weasley walked in. She looked so different this year, and not only that but she also acted different. Not bad different, but…good different. 

"Hi Hermione! Hello Harry." Ginny greeted her friend and crush with a big hug and sat down next to Hermione. Harry sat next to Ron. It was rather strange actually everyone she had run into had noticed this, too, but Ginny had a sort of confidence where there had been none just one year ago. Her dark red hair flowing over her shoulders and her cinnamon colored eyes that anyone could stare into forever had caught Harry's attention. It was a surprise to find that this little girl, Ron's little sister even would have an effect like this on Harry. Once it came to be clear that this really_ was_ Ginny Weasley they all started up an interesting conversation.

"So how was your summer Harry?" Hermione asked curiously. Harry laughed in a sort of empty voice. 

"Like you'd expect it to be much considering the idiots I live with, nothing new, but I did learn this cool trick—if you tell uncle Vernon that snuffles is coming over for a visit they'll all leave the house for about a week until they figure it's safe again." Harry said dully with just a bit of amusement in his voice. They all laughed and talked about they're summer. Soon Ron and Harry got into a highly entertaining conversation about—of course—quidditch, and Ginny and Hermione were perfectly ok with that because they were also having an intriguing 'chat' about the plenty of Hogwarts guys who most unlike and like Ginny had changed over the summer. Hermione had changed a lot as well, her hair had been straightened with what most muggles are familiar with, a blow dryer, she had grown not a whole lot taller but to Ron's notice certain other places. 

"So…Ginny, have you even spent any time to actually get a _good _look at Seamus I mean what I saw, not bad at all." They both had to giggle. 

"No, sorry I've kind of had another guy on my mind, and it's kind of sad, you know that he had never really noticed me until I just walked in here." Ginny said with a glance at Harry. She had locked eyes with his bright green ones until he looked away. Hermione laughed.

"I thought that was hilarious, he almost fell off the seat and the way he looked at you must been enough to drag Ron down there with him." Hermione said almost running out of breath from laughing at the image of Harry falling over in her mind so hard, but made sure that him and Ron couldn't hear what they were talking about.

* * * 

"Hey Ron, if I ask you this you have to swear not to kill me." Harry said with an extremely embarrassing smile on his glowing face.

"Ok shoot."

"When the hell did your sister get so…what's the word I'm looking for…umm…ok here I go…hott?" Harry half laughed half hoped he'd live long enough to say see what inspired him to say that. 

"Here we go…" Ron said with an "I'm-so-not-surprised" smirk on his face while shaking his head.

* * *

They all kept talking about whatever is was they found so amusing about each other (in secret) that is until, an idiotic ferret-faced and…intensely built Draco Malfoy walked in.

"Well…if it isn't the dream team," Malfoy said with an unsatisfied smirk on his face, he felt that insult wasn't good enough but that to make Harry and Ron really get pissed off he'd have to _complement _one of the sorry excuses for girls sitting across from them. Although to Malfoy's surprise he hadn't found Hermione looking _terribly _awful.

"Not looking that bad _this _year, Granger. What you've finally stocked up on girl hormones? Well whatever it is…keep in touch." Malfoy winked at her clearly he knew that this was working. As soon as those words came out of his mouth he wasn't surprised to find Harry and Ron on there feet somewhat being held back by both Ginny and Hermione.

"MALFOY!! I AM SO GONNA SCREW  YOU UP FOR THAT ONE." Yelled Ron. Finally it was too much for Hermione and Ginny to hold them back so once they lost their grip Harry and Ron charged at Malfoy, and Hermione and Ginny fell backwards. They both got up and tried once again to contain Harry and Ron, but that was it, Ron had done it. He punched Malfoy right in his sorry excuse for a face and he walked off with a rather bloody nose but satisfied he had pissed Ron and Harry and got to catch a look of shock yet a hint of interest from Hermione. Ron yelled after him.

"That's exactly what you'll have to worry about the next time you even look at Hermione or any of us for that matter you bastard."

"Don't worry I got what I wanted Weasley, you don't have to worry about me, you just have to worry about Granger," Draco paused and looked at her with a small smile on his face, "I think I've just got her started on something, a new interest maybe?" He turned and walked away. Yet, Hermione still stood there looking in his direction, not with the least bit of disgust in her…

(A/N~~ what will happen next? Hermione and _DRACO? _What about Ginny and Harry will Ron confess something secret in the future? Keep reading!!!! =) * Luv ya lots*** *~*~* crazy*~*~***)


	3. Candy of Slytherin

(A/N~~~ Hey I hope u like my story and I'm gonna try to make this chapter good so I can get u guys to read. Much Luv !! =)

Candy of Slytherin 

     As Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the Great Hall they found their regular seats and sat down waiting for the first years to join the rest of the Hogwarts students and to be sorted into their houses. Supposedly there was to be a new student in their grade joining them this year at Hogwarts. Harry Ron and Hermione had obtained this information from the rest of the Gryffindor's at their table as well as just about everyone else sharing rumors that they heard from of friend of their friend of their friend's mother's friend's sister.

"I heard he got kicked out of his old school for setting a teacher on fire and then throwing water at her so he could see her head smoke, "Lavender said.

"Yea, well I heard that he killed a student and so the headmaster of the old school wouldn't get in trouble with the Ministry of Magic the teachers and staff tied him up with chains and he chewed his own hands off to get out of them, " Harry, Ron, and Hermione heard this idiotic remark come out of parvati's mouth.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well do you want to know what I heard about him???" she asked. 

"YEA!!!" Lavender and Parvati yelled excitedly together.

"Well, I heard that the last person he caught talking about him, he sliced them open and pulled out their heart with his bare hands and then ripped their heads off and left the corpses lying there for vultures to consume their bodies" Hermione said sounding very fake but real enough to have 2 airheads like Lavender and Parvati to believe her. It was actually quite funny because after that both of them shut up abruptly and went back to what they were doing before they were talking about the new student, which would be about how cute the guys in Gryffindor had gotten over the summer. Ron and Harry laughed. As soon as Hermione was satisfied at the fact she scared off all the people who were talking out of their ass, all the first years came into the Great Hall looking terrified and as nervous as can be. After all of them had arrived and were standing directly in front of the sorting hat waiting for their names to be called, the huge doors to the Great Hall opened and someone had appeared through them. It was a girl. She had long layered black hair with red highlights at the bottom, dark blue eyes kind of like the deep part of the ocean, she was tall, slim, and had her Hogwarts robes on although It couldn't have made much difference to her appearance than if she was wearing regular clothes. She seemed rather . . .different but in a spontaneous sort of way if you'd like to look at it from a positive point of view. _Of course!_ Hermione thought, _the new student! _

"How nice of you to join us Ms. Levuan," Professor McGonagall declared in a 'would-be-nice' sort of tone. 

"Isn't it?" The strange girl walked through the Great Hall winking at every male species that took one look at her. Professor McGonagall didn't think it would be right to start the year off with numerous lectures so she ignored the new student's response and continued with the sorting. She called the first years' names.

"O'Brien, Matt!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Morteesh, Sven!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Fritz, Kimberly!"

"Ravenclaw!"

This continued for about 10 more minutes until Professor McGonagall called a name not belonging to a 1st year, as matter-of-fact, 5th year. 

"Levuan, Candice!"

The black-haired, blue-eyed girl smirked confidently and everyone watched as she slowly walked up to the sorting hat and sat down as whispers sped through the Hall like a bird diving for fish after having being starved for weeks, and then everyone quieted down waiting for the Sorting Hat to announce the house the new student was to be sorted into…

"Slytherin!"

Professor Dumbledore stood up, "I would like to welcome our new students here at Hogwarts majority of them being 1st years and one who is new to 5th year, I'm sure the rest of you will to be polite and show them how great it is to be a part of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is a start to a new year lets have fun and make it a year worth while." 

*   *   *   *

     As everyone was leaving the Great Hall after dinner to go up to their dormitories to go to bed Harry, Ron, and Hermione hesitated so they'd be able to leave just as the new student or "Candy" as the others called her was leaving with another group of people. She walked by them with her new companions and she threw a quick sharp glance at Ron, he stared, Hermione looked annoyed.

"_Lovely_ little thing isn't she?" Hermione said in her most observant voice.

" I never thought I'd live to see a female version of Draco Malfoy," Harry said lowering his glasses to be sure of what he was seeing. _Oh boy_, Harry thought looking at Ron with a raised eyebrow.

"Ron are you ok?, " Hermione asked.

"Yea—she's fine---I mean I'm me---wait I'm ok---Hermione stop asking so many questions! What am I on trial here?!" 

"What?!" Hermione was purely pissed the school year hadn't even started and she had already been eaten alive for asking if her best friend was doing all right. _Maybe you **should **be on trial_, Hermione thought. As all 3 of them had passed a corridor they saw Candy and 4th year Slytherin boy walking opposite of the dungeons.

"Hey aren't you going the wrong way?" Hermione asked.

"Mind your own damn business, Mudblood," the black-haired blue-eyed girl turned around and had appeared to no longer have blue eyes, but entirely pitch-black. 

*   *   *   *

     In the morning everybody was up and ready for classes to begin with the exception of a certain Ronald Weasley who shall remain nameless. As the Gryffindor's headed down to breakfast and sat down in their usual seats Professor Dumbledore stood up to ask if any one had seen a Mr. Jake Thompson. After everyone discarded his message and continued eating they all got on with their conversations until it was time for them to report to lessons. As Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking to their first class, Transfiguration, they passed the same corridor as the night before in which they had seen Candy grumpily wandering down and found a limp body in the corner. It had been the same boy from Slytherin in which Harry, Hermione, and Ron had seen walking with Candy. As they looked closer at a watch that must have fallen out of his pocket the back read _Jake M. Thompson. _

(What is up with that girl? Find out later chapters. Is Ron doing o repeat of 4th year? *Remember Fleur Delacour* Will Draco come back with something new for the others especially Hermione??? Questions are answered as u continue reading thanx to people who reviewed pleaz keep reading!!! =)


	4. Questions, Confusion, and More

(A/N: Hey everyone I really hope you all like my story even though I'm not getting that feeling from most . . .I'm sorry I haven't updated but I suffer from MAJOR writer's block. Haha! Ok here's my next chapter really *really* hope you like it!! **~Crazy~**) 

Questions, Confusion, and More 

     That evening after lessons just before dinner Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gone back to the common room to discuss earlier incidents. 

"Has Dumbledore said anything at all about Jake Thompson?" Hermione asked. 

"Nothing …" Harry said trying to think of what could have happened.

"Well, I just don't understand it how can something as important as this go without anyone saying anything about it. I mean Candy must have been responsible for something, I just think everyone else is oblivious to the fact that there _is something wrong with her_." Hermione responded

"Look Hermione," Ron said clearly starting to get aggravated as Hermione had been asking questions all day, "I'm pretty sure if something was really wrong, Dumbledore would have said _something _at least, but in this case he hasn't said anything, the kid probably just walked into a wall or something I mean come on, he was a 4th year _Slytherin_."

"Oh yeah sorry Ron I forgot, according to you 'She's fine' so that means she couldn't have anything to do with what happened even though she was the only one walking with Jake after we left the Great Hall last night, he was just stupid enough to clonk _himself_ on the head." Hermione said in her most sarcastic tone interpreting Ron. 

"I knew you'd see it my way," Ron said officially convinced that Hermione was being serious. Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry shook his head at her as if to tell her it was absolutely no use to try setting him straight. Just then Ginny walked into the common room and she noticed Hermione, Ron, and Harry and hurried over, if anyone had any theories about the happenings around Hogwarts, it'd be her brother and his companions that often she considered to be family as they spent much, not to mention enjoyed, time at the Weasleys. Harry cast a nervous look at her then quickly glanced around the room. She smiled to herself as she stifled a laugh hoping no one noticed. She walked over and just to see what Harry's reaction would be she sat down on the couch in the gap between Hermione and Harry, however, as Harry was sitting on the edge of the couch Ginny sat right beside him and his legs went straight up in the air as he fell backwards and hit the floor with a hard _thump_. This was enjoyable because of the fact that Hermione and Ron had been arguing about Candy all day and they had needed a good laugh. 

"Oh my gosh Harry are you alright?" Ginny asked also laughing.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry got up and sat on the _other_ side by Ron as Ron whispered in his ear, "It's amazing, isn't it?" 

"What is?" Harry asked embarrassed. 

"You're more scared of her than you are of Voldemort," Ron said cracking up. Hermione and Ginny were chatting cheerfully and Harry and Ron looked over trying to be obvious. 

"Yeah but at least I can take a hint, exactly _how_ many times has Hermione had to 'accidentally' bump into your ass for you to realize something?" Harry said smiling right back at Ron. Ron's eyes widened. Harry thought_ now it's his turn to fall off the couch_. 

"So have you guys talked about Jake?" Ginny asked.

"Yes we have but your _almighty brother_ thinks he has a brain tumor and passed out because it was hurting him so much," Hermione said getting annoyed at Ron again.

"Hey, I said he walked into a wall ok?" Said Ron making sure Hermione got it right. Ginny laughed half-heartedly, but stopped as she spoke again, "That does sound like Ron but I don't think brain tumors are contagious …"

"Yea that's true but the Flu is contagious!" Ron said nodding his head and trying to be serious.

"Oh this is really great, first you think Jake has a tumor, but _now_ since you are just so smart you've decided that he has now caught the Flu," Hermione said. After that Ron and Hermione went at it again.

"Yeah well you know what Hermione??

"What?!"

"I'm starting to think it was probably _you_ who gave him the Flu!"

"How the _hell_ do you figure that?!"

"Oh I don't know maybe it's just you're pissy attitude that's confusing me, are you PMSing?!?!"

"Ronald Weasley! ---"

"Wait a second!!" Harry yelled, "Ginny, what do you mean they aren't _contagious_?" Harry asked worried again.

"I mean the staff has found someone else in the same state as Jake just about 15 minutes ago," Ginny said looking serious. Ron and Hermione shut up quickly and then Hermione and Harry exchanged panicked expressions and then they both glanced at Ron. 

"Alright," Ron said in a tone admitting he had gone retarded by thinking something perfectly normal had happened, "Who was it?" 

"Justin Finch-Fletchley," Ginny said shaking her head.

"Look I know this is serious and everything," Ron said, "but that kid is always getting in trouble, remember 2nd year? I mean they might as well just leave him however they found him that way he can't get in trouble with anything else."

"_Anyways_," Ginny said ignoring Ron, "it was kind of weird because he seemed perfectly normal except he seemed to be talking to himself or something he was like going crazy he was grabbing his hair like he was trying to tear it out or something, then his eyes rolled back and he just conked out." 

"You know," Harry said, "I don't think I'll ever have a normal year at Hogwarts I mean after trying so hard after the 4 years I've been coming here, I might as well just give up." They all agreed silently by nodding. 

*   *   *   *

     The next day Ron and Harry were up and ready to go to breakfast although they were missing Hermione. 

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked looking around the common room. 

"I don't know, maybe she was still a little angry from yesterday, what do you think?" 

"Yeah, I guess so," Ron said a little disappointed. But after they felt they were worrying enough about Hermione, they just shrugged off the thought and decided to go down to breakfast before it was too late.

*   *   *   *

     As Harry and Ron were walking towards the Great Hall they saw Candy walking in also. She slowly turned her head and noticed them looking over in her direction, she tossed her dark hair with her red highlights so it looked as if her hair caught fire.

"Whoa . . .she's on fire" Ron said with a dazed expression.

"What?!" Harry exclaimed.

"I mean it _looks like_ _her hair is on fire Harry!_ Bloody hell, what did you think I meant?!" Ron asked.

"Nothing . . .come on lover boy," Harry said glad Hermione was not there. Ron walked up to the door of the Great Hall and opened it, Harry walked in and followed him was the girl with the ignited hair. As she passed Ron holding the door he held it open for her and quickly looked at the floor. 

"Hey," she said, Ron looked up. "Thanks," she said. 

"Huh?" Ron was nervous, " Oh ---yea---uhh---heh---umm no problem," Ron said. Candy walked through the door and went to sit down at the Slytherin table. Ron grinned pleased with himself and he strutted off towards the Gryffindor table, apparently Ron seemed to have the idea he was oh-so-cool because of him taking 5 minutes to stutter charmingly and finally answering Candy's "thanks". Harry was standing by the door waiting for Ron to join him.

"Smooth," Harry raised his eyebrows and nodded his head. 

"Oh don't lie to yourself," Ron said shaking his head.

"Yeah that was a pretty far stretch, huh?" Harry laughed.

*   *   *   *

     Hermione woke up suddenly and she glanced at her clock and was startled to find herself about to be late for breakfast if she didn't get up and dress fast. She hurried out of bed and put on her robes and went to the mirror to brush her hair. She put on some lip-gloss (how grown up of her, she had probably figured it was time for her to get into using make-up since she was older) and some light eye shadow, she picked up her books and left immediately for breakfast. As Hermione practically ran down the stairs she turned a corner and bumped into someone rather tall with gleaming blonde hair and cold gray eyes. (A/N: 'oh I wonder who this could be') Hermione looked in front of her to see Malfoy lying on the floor with his books scattered everywhere as well as hers. _Oh great,_ Hermione thought, _maybe if I ignore him and just get up and walk away, he won't notice me . . .oh shut the hell up what am I invisible?_ Hermione thought she was going crazy, since when does she wake up late and then start asking herself questions_? Get a hold of yourself Hermione,_ _It's one thing to ask yourself questions, but when you start responding . . .it's all over_. 

"Watch it Granger!" Draco yelled, "Guess you've been too busy thinking about shagging Weasley so you're just going to walk around bumping into people until you realize it's never going to happen." As soon as Draco said this Hermione exploded.

"LISTEN HERE YOU BASTARD! THE LAST THING I HAVE ON MY MIND IS SHAGGING RON, HEY! MAYBE YOU'D LIKE TO HAVE A GO WITH HIM THOUGH! DON'T START WITH ME TODAY I AM NOT, I REPEAT, NOT HAVING A GOOD DAY I WOKE UP LATE, I STARTED OFF ONLY LATE FOR BREAKFAST AND NOW I'M PROBABLY GOING TO BE LATE FOR CLASS I'VE BEEN RUNNING AROUND TRYING TO GET TO WHERE I HAVE TO GO ON TIME SO MY HAIR MUST LOOK JUST ABOUT AS UGLY AS YOUR FACE, THAT IS WHAT YOU CALL IT RIGHT? A FACE? OR IS IT YOUR ASS? OH WELL I SHOULD KNOW NOW SHOULDN'T I? I MEAN I'VE CHECKED IT OUT ENOUGH. THEN SINCE I'VE JUST BEEN SO LUCKY ALREADY TODAY I GET TO RUN INTO YOU AND NOW YOUR BEING YOUR STUPID ASS USUAL SELF ONLY CARING ABOUT WHERE _YOU'RE _GOING AND NOT ABOUT ANYONE ELSE, Hermione was screaming so much she was on the verge of tears because of her frustration. 

"NOW UNLESS YOU WANT SOME MORE I SUGGEST YOU HELP ME PICK UP MY BOOKS AND LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING PIECE OF SHIT WITH AN INCREDIBLY GOOD LOOKING BODY!" Hermione was shocked, " OH THIS IS JUST GREAT NOW I'M FLIRTING WITH YOU!" Draco stood there with his mouth hanging open, once he decided to close it, Hermione was grateful he had because he looked like he was catching flies, and he raised his eyebrows and said, " Um uh s-sorry," Draco was shocked, he picked up her books and even noticed one was ripped, "uh here take mine," he passed her the books and sped away. Hermione sighed and walked at normal pace, she no longer cared if she made it on time to class or not, she just smiled to herself and actually started laughing hysterically thinking of how she startled Draco. He looked down the corridor where she was walking and he shook his head with disbelief, _that is one crazy bitch_, he thought to himself _maybe I should run into her more often …she does look kind of hott when she's pissed off …oh shit what am I thinking? _With that thought Draco walked away. As he did Hermione paused and looked back at him, she thought, _maybe I should run into him more often …he looks kind of hott when he's freaked …oh shit, _She realized what she was thinking and she just shook her head and went to class. 

*   *   *   *

     As Ron and Harry were sitting 10 minutes into Transfiguration they began to worry about what had happened to Hermione.

"Where is she???" Ron asked getting anxious.

"Now see if I knew that, Ron, don't you think I would have told you?" Harry asked annoyed for that was about the 10th time Ron had asked. Just as Harry said this Hermione walked into the classroom. 

"Come on Ron, don't you want to ask me again so I can tell you where Hermione is? I think I know where she is now," Harry said sarcastically making fun of Ron.

"Oh shut it," Ron said.

"Welcome Miss Granger, I'm so happy you thought of joining us before I actually started teaching anything," Professor McGonagall said sounding very fake. 

"I'm sorry Professor, I wasn't feeling very well this morning," Hermione said.

"Alright then, that'll be 3 points from Gryffindor, but are you sure you're going to be ok?" Professor McGonagall asked. 

"Yes, Professor," Hermione said as she sat down and saw Ron and Harry give her a questioning look. 

"Let's just say my day is looking up," Hermione whispered to them and she ignored their confused expressions as she opened up her notes on Transfiguration. Harry and Ron looked at each other but then just shrugged off her behavior and went back to thinking whatever it was they were thinking about because we all know it sure as hell wasn't Transfiguration. 

*   *   *   *

     Later on after lessons, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were down in the Great Hall for dinner and they were all having an enthusiastic conversation about who knows what when Dumbledore got up out of his seat to make an announcement …

"May I please have everyone's attention," Dumbledore paused and waited for everyone to stop talking, He smiled slightly and then changed his expression to a serious one, then continued talking, "As you all have been aware of happenings around Hogwarts it hasn't alarmed me _immensely_ but I do worry about the students who have thus far been endangered and I would like to warn all students to be careful as they walk around the corridors and that Mr. Thompson and Mr. Finch-Fletchley will both be perfectly fine in about a week or so, just as soon as Madam Pomfrey is supplied with some of Professor Sprout's Noggin Nutrition Clovers. Some more news I am sure all of you would be pleased to hear I am also about to announce. As it is the month of November you all know that Christmas is getting closer and closer and we are going to be having a Winter Ball." At this, everyone started conversation again excitedly, and Dumbledore spoke again, "Partners will be essential to attend the Ball and either dress robes or in particularly directed towards the female part of Hogwarts, evening gowns may be worn. Normally many students would go home to spend Christmas with their families, and that is why the Winter Ball, hence the name, will take place on the first Saturday after lessons end for winter break that way students may attend the ball as they please and also go home to enjoy the holidays with their loved ones. The Ball will start at 7:30 P.M. and will end at exactly 12 o' clock midnight. As I end my announcement please be sure to remember these few things for the ball,_ dress robes or evening gowns must be worn_, _it will be held on Saturday the 20th of December_, _and partners are completely necessary_." After Dumbledore made his announcement everyone was ecstatic about the Winter Ball and because of the part about dates being required many people were casting glances at the person of whom they'd be delighted to attend the ball with. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were also overjoyed and Harry whispered to Ron out of the corner of his mouth, " Now _this_, " Harry nodded his head, "Should be interesting." Ron laughed and agreed. Harry looked down the table and threw an award-winning smile at Ginny she winked and went back to talking with some of her 4th year friends, Harry wobbled but soon caught himself and he thought _if I fall off or out of something one more fucking time I'll hex myself_. As He chuckled to himself at that comment Harry caught Hermione gazing over in Ron's direction out of the corner of his eye, however, he felt quite bad for her and quite pissed off at Ron at the same time, for as she tossed an interested look at Ron she found him being more interested in someone else. Harry watched her look behind her to where Ron was looking and her eyes stopped moving once they landed on Candy.

"You idiot!" Harry elbowed Ron in the ribs.

"Ouch!! What was that for?!?" Ron yelled.

"Oh I don't know maybe you were just born an oblivious moron." Harry said. Hermione turned back around and looked down at her plate acting as if it didn't affect her, but then she remembered something, or someone rather. Someone she was sure who wouldn't turn her down, I'll give you a hint it's not Harry and it's obviously not Ron. Hermione looked up regaining her self-confidence and slowly turned around and looked directly behind her …Draco Malfoy had done the very same thing. They both watched as if they were marching towards a death sentence and then their expressions changed, they were no longer afraid and hesitant but determined and satisfied. Harry watched and thought_ holy shit_. _This is going to be a hell of a year._


	5. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE !

(A/N!!!!!!: hey to everyone who has been reading my story, I just wanted to let u know that I won't be able to update my story for the next 2 weeks, probably not till about July 13th or 14th. I'm going on vacation to New York/New Jersey (I currently live in Miami, FL.) I hope all of you are enjoying my story so far though and when I come back I'll be sure to update. PLEAZ continue reading and reviewing and if you want you can email me at xxmeg614xx@yahoo.com because I will be able to check my mail, if you ask for a reply I will. That's about it so I guess that means you'll be reading my story in a couple of weeks… bye!! =) (**~*~*~*~*Crazy~*~*~*~*)**


	6. Last Resorts and Desperation

(A/N: Hey everyone!! Wow, I'm really happy to be back and writing again I am so sorry I haven't updated for anyone who has been reading and/or enjoying my story. I feel so bad that I haven't updated since JUNE!! lol Thanx so much to people who have reviewed~~~~Rupert fan, RussellGrl15, Nat, Mione Weasley the original, Bruentte-Babe, and Ron Weasley2!! Please continue!! Now back to the fanfic. )

Last Resorts and Desperation 

     As Harry, Ron, and Hermione returned to the common room after dinner, Harry and Ron sat down on the extremely comfortable, fluffy red armchairs in front of the fireplace to finish thinking about everything Dumbledore had said. Hermione, however, stormed in through the common room and went directly to her dormitory…apparently she and Harry were the only people who knew why she was probably feeling so down on herself now, because Ron just kept yapping away at various things as he usually did. The fact that Hermione had been totally ignored by Ron and was not even considered as an option to go to the Winter Ball with was quite upsetting, she now had no choice but to go with the one person she had loathed the past several years she attended Hogwarts. Harry figured there was nothing that could be done about the way Hermione was feeling, but he was acting irritably towards Ron, as he always had to go for that one particular person whom he had absolutely no chance with and then tried to use Hermione as a last resort. (Remember fourth year). 

"So who do you think you'll be going with, Harry?" Ron asked slowly watching Hermione speed into her dormitory. 

"Actually, I was thinking about asking your sister," Harry said in a matter-of-factly tone. 

"That won't work…"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked worried.

"Well for one thing, I don't think George would want to go with you and second of all…" Ron humorously trailed off.

"Oh shut up," Harry said smiling, "no sorry I was sort of talking about the only other female in your family other than your mom." 

"Yea I figured that…hey, do you know what's the matter with Hermione?" Ron asked, letting his curiosity get the best of him.

"Yea actually I do, but are you sure you really want to know? Considering the fact that you seem _much_ more interested in Candy?" Harry said sarcastically and his temper coming back.

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean? Hermione's my friend of course I want to know what's wrong with her." 

"Well that may be the case but I know exactly what you consider Hermione and 'your friend' would happen to be an understatement." Harry gave Ron a hard look and Ron looked a little flushed. Just then Ginny walked in with a few more Gryffindors and they all went up to their dormitories except for Ginny. She stayed in the common room sitting in the chair across from Harry trying to get into the conversation that Harry and Ron were having.

"How would you know what I feel for Hermione? You have no idea what goes on in my head and you especially don't know what I think about her besides the fact that I care about her _obviously,_" Ron began to feel a little annoyed and took note of Ginny being in the room with them.

"Ginny," Harry said looking flustered, "would you please do me the favor of taking over the conversation and make Mr. emptiness over here aware of Hermione's presence and current status on this earth before I through my shoe at his face." 

"This should be entertaining," Ginny said with a smirk on her face.

"Look Harry if you or anybody else doesn't even know what I feel for Hermione except for me, what makes you think Ginny's going to know?"

"Well for one thing I'm a girl and you're a guy so everything I think and say is basically going to be right and you're just there to listen and look pretty." Ron scowled.

"Well look don't get aggravated at me when you're the one she's liked for years and all you do is look and talk about other girls that want nothing to do with you. No offense Ron I think all those girls are shallow and the attraction is only physical. I know you love Hermione they way she loves you but you've just got to go the extra mile and show it, before she does something that we'll all regret." Ginny had a wise moment.

"Well why can _she_ show it?!" Ron exclaimed as if his head was about to explode with all these things Ginny had just stated as if they were staring her straight in the face.

"Because you've got to give her a reason to," Harry and Ginny said in unison. They looked at each other and smiled.

"I have to talk with you guys more often," Ginny said still smiling. 

"Alright," Ron said and paused, "tomorrow—I'll talk to her tomorrow." 

*   *   *   *

     The next day, Hermione woke up to get ready to go down to breakfast in the Great Hall. She got out of bed and looked in the mirror and as she saw herself a single tear streamed out of one of her dark cinnamon colored eyes. She saw herself. Hermione Granger saw herself…the person that evidently no one else saw. Hermione felt horrible that Ron had gone for someone else when really the person he loved was right there in front of him. Hermione put on her Hogwarts robes, brushed her teeth, fixed up her hair, and put on some lip-gloss and walked out of the dormitory to go down stairs. As she walked down the stairs to go through the common room she saw Ron sitting in front of the fireplace where he had been sitting last night. He looked as if he was waiting for her but then Hermione, feeling her anger once again simply thought _of course he's not waiting for me. Why should I care anyway? Watch him try to talk to me. He probably has no idea why I feel this way._ She rolled her eyes and headed straight for the fat lady's portrait but before she could reach it…

"Hi Hermione." 

"Hi Ron," Hermione sighed and wished Ron had not said anything.

"Um…how are you?" Ron asked trying to calm his nerves and look sympathetic at the same time.

"Fine," Hermione said monotonously. She walked out of the room just as Ron was going to say something. She didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to hear Ron say anything. She just wanted to get away, and find someone. Find the person who might not treat her as Ron had. As Hermione walked down the corridor she saw a flash of almost-white-blonde hair and started walking faster as she thought this was her chance to talk to Malfoy about going to the Winter Ball with her. As he turned the corner he glanced in her direction but kept walking until he was out of sight. So Hermione sped up and turned the corner, but as she did, she stopped abruptly for she almost collided into Malfoy. He was standing there leaning against the wall as if waiting for Hermione to turn the corner.

"Stalk much?" Malfoy asked Hermione sarcastically. 

"Shut up and you know you enjoy it," Hermione rolled her eyes and was ashamed of herself for thinking that she should go with this sorry excuse for a human being.

"Only because it's you but don't get any ideas mudblood," Malfoy had a bored look on his face as he said this.

"Ok whatever Malfoy, I just wanted to ask you something," Hermione started getting a little hesitant and sorry for what she was about to do.

"Well you better hurry Granger my time for being as nice as I possibly can is running out and even if I had a life time supply of sympathy left in me I wouldn't waste it on listening to your sad story."

"You wouldn't even waste it on…a proposition?" Hermione smiled to herself and thought _this is great…there's no way he's not going to want to know what I have in store for him._ Draco's tedious facial expression now lit up with surprise and curiosity. Hermione took notice of the glint in his sparkling, silver-blue, stone-cold eyes.

"This is amusing…what exactly do you have in mind Granger?" Draco smiled.

"Sicko…not like that. Ok, here's the thing, I'm trying to get back at a certain…hmm…what's the word I'm looking for? Oh here we go…a certain oblivious bastard who thinks he's Mr. Macho when he really has no clue of what the consequences are of doing something so unpleasant. So I thought I'd come to you with my idea and thought you could be of some assistance in my little scheme." Hermione looked like she was going crazy talking to herself about her frustration with Ron even though she had not mentioned his name once. It was kind of alarming to Draco so he didn't give her much trouble.

"Um…ok sure why not? What do you want me to do? Remember I have only so much time left to be nice so hurry it up."

"Go to the Winter Ball with me" Hermione stated bluntly. An evil and disturbing smirk crept across Draco's face and said…

"So basically, you're pissed off at Weasley because he doesn't know how to be a man and confront you about the Winter Ball so he's just going to go for someone way out of his league and make an idiot fool out of himself…mind you, when he does that I'll be first in line there to laugh." Hermione blinked and nodded as if trying to keep what he had said from getting out and about the school. "Well I have to admit your desperation is quite humorous.

"Alright Granger, you've got yourself a date," Draco laughed, "Besides I'll get a kick out of seeing the look on Pansy's face when I turn up with you on my arm, not to mention a certain other person I've had my eye on. Well then, _my_ time seems to be up so I'll be seeing you around I assume. Oh and one other thing," Draco said at the last minute before he walked away, "make sure you look drop-dead gorgeous, I've got a reputation to keep up you know." Draco winked and turned away. Hermione looked extremely agitated when he said this and decided to comment on something to him, as well.

"Sure, I'll look drop-dead but you had better watch you're back a couple days before the Winter Ball, "Hermione paused and raised her eyebrows and Draco turned around to look at her while she replied to his remark, "I might _accidentally_ curse you to make your brain cells multiply…I've got a reputation of my own to keep up and going with you isn't going to do it. Oh yea…and I'm not going to say it won't hurt either." Hermione giggled as she saw the bizarre and frightened look on Draco's face and she turned and walked down the opposite way to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast, but as she walked away, she had not been aware of the one person who had been watching her talk to Draco, Ron. 

*   *   *   *

     _What is she **doing**,_ Ron thought. Ron spied on Hermione and Malfoy with such envy and with so much unbelievable anger inside of him he didn't know what to do. He was like a hawk in the sky circling its prey, waiting for just the right moment to swoop down to rip the poor defenseless animal to shreds before gobbling it up. Aside from his feelings for Hermione and his intense fury towards her now, he said absolutely nothing. He did, though, realize that he was _not_ going to talk to her about the fact that he loved her with such a passion no one could fill in for her, and that he was going to persist with his hopes of taking Candy to the Winter Ball. As he watched Hermione leave Draco standing thunderstruck in the middle of the corridor, Ron figured she'd be going down to the Great Hall to make it in time for breakfast. So, Ron headed down to eat as well now that he had seen enough to assure him that he'd be making the right choice of not confronting Hermione. Ron walked down the staircase and past an empty classroom that he figured no one ever used considering how dusty it was and that there were no displays of any sort other than boring books, but as he walked past it he stopped for a moment. He slowly turned around and what he saw didn't appeal to him in any form or way. Ron stood before the old classroom dumbfounded and…

*   *   *   *

     Harry walked down to the common room after he had gotten dressed and started for the Great Hall. He walked down several staircases but was delayed as one staircase decided it wanted to move just before Harry could walk onto it, so he had to wait. After the slight intricacy he continued walking down to breakfast. He reached the Great Hall and saw neither Hermione nor Ron, so Harry decided he'd sit with Ginny, Seamus, Dean, and Neville. He sat down next to Seamus who was in front of Dean. Dean was sitting next to Ginny and on the other side of Ginny were a couple of her 4th year Gryffindor friends. On the opposite side of Dean was where Neville was seated. (Now that we know where everyone's at…) 

"Hey guys," Harry said.

"Hi Harry," Everyone said together.

"Have any of you seen Ron or Hermione?" Harry asked. He knew that Hermione and Ron had both left before him to go down to the Great Hall but he had no idea where they could have been or what the hold up was. _Maybe Ron actually had enough guts to talk with her, _Harry thought. 

"Nope, we haven't seen either of them, we all came down here together and didn't see them in the common room so…" Seamus trailed off.

"Harry?" Ginny smiled, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" 

"For sure," Harry said," Maybe we actually got through to him last night so he figured he'd talk to Hermione before classes or something."

"It's about time," Ginny said rolling her eyes, remembering how chicken her brother had been acting towards the opposite sex. Harry figured he might as well go for it and said…

"Ginny, do you want to go to the ball with me?" Harry asked like he didn't really care that he should be embarrassed just about now. 

"Yea, alright, I'd like that," Ginny smiled and they both bobbed their heads for a while as if they had no idea what to talk about next. After they both established the fact that they were going to the ball with each other and couldn't stop smiling, Hermione appeared through the doors to the Great Hall. Hermione walked over to where everyone was sitting and she sat down next to Harry after greeting Ginny, Seamus, Neville, and Dean.

"So…uh Hermione…how's it going?" Harry asked as if trying to pry the truth from her. 

"Pretty good and you?" Hermione asked without looking at him. She just continued to pour her orange juice as if she didn't care whether Harry lived or died. 

"I'm good," Harry said becoming anxious. Why was it that Hermione didn't seem interested in telling Harry what happened?

"So, where's Ron?" Ginny asked becoming suspicious that nothing happened.

"How should I know?" Hermione became a little agitated at all these questions and especially at the fact that they were asking about Ron. _Oh no,_ Harry thought, _he didn't do it, I can't believe him…_

     Harry and Ginny both looked at each other, as they both knew that Ron was procrastinating just as they had all expected. As Hermione began to eat her scrambled eggs and sausage, Harry and Ginny tried to strike up a normal conversation to get her mind off of Ron because it was apparent that she was frustrated, but just then Ron burst into the Great Hall gasping for air as if he was running as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Hey look there's R-" Ginny was cut off by his sudden outburst. 

"I NEED TO SEE PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!" Ron yelled furiously at the top of his lungs. He was obviously panicking.

"Mr. Weasely what on earth is going on?" Professor McGonagall looked taken aback.

"JUST TELL ME WHERE HE IS I NEED TO SPEAK WITH HIM!" Ron looked extremely disturbed.

"Mr. Weasely please calm your nerve! I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore is not here. He should, as a matter-of-fact, be returning shortly, he made a trip to the Ministry of Magic. So, would you please be so kind as to tell me what is the matter?" 

"Ron what's going on?" Harry asked trying to calm Ron 

"It's Jake Thompson! He's dead." Ron said finally. Everyone in the entire hall looked up from their plate and Hermione's eyes widened. The silence that followed this statement pierced through the Great Hall as if no such silence was ever heard before, like the hawk had just swooped down and snapped the poor defenseless animal in half while the entire school sat and watched it squirm then cease, the lifeless body in the possession of a dangerous animal…

(A/N: Wow I finally finished my next chapter…lol…I really, really hope you all enjoyed it!!!! If you did can u pleeeaaazzz review it would mean a lot to me =0) thanx so much and let me know if you would really want me to continue writing my story because I'm not really sure…ehh ok then I'll update soon!! **~*~CrAzY~*~**) 


	7. A Cause For A Broken Heart

(A/N: Hey everyone…for those of you who have been reading my story…and also have been a bit disappointed with me for not updating soon enough…I'm really sorry. One specific reason that I haven't updated for a while though is because I had started this next chapter maybe about 2 months ago or so…and my mom coincidentally decided to delete it because she had no idea what it was. That put me back a little in terms of writing again…after that I had forgotten the title of my chapter and I'm still not sure that this is what it was. Oh well, enough with the stalling…let's get to the next chapter…I think you've all waited long enough =0) Thanks to reviewers.)

A Cause For A Broken Heart 

Ron stood before the entire school as students sat wide-eyed, breakfast plates long forgotten, and he sighed, not out of relief but out of grief and distress. This year was turning out to be a nightmare…and far more complicated than ever because Hermione was involved. Professor McGonagall faced Ron as the lines in her face spelled out panic. Harry stood beside Ron--after hearing what Ron said—as though for support.

"Oh my word," Harry heard Professor McGonagall murmur to herself. Harry suddenly felt remorseful at the fact that teachers and staff had to deal with such loss throughout their years at Hogwarts and he had never realized it before until now. Professor McGonagall turned around quickly and scanned the Great Hall to find nothing but faces full of fear, anguish and confusion.

"Alright! First of all," Professor McGonagall searched for the proper words to say, "I would like for students to remain calm and listen carefully for the following instructions I will be giving you. Prefects will be leading students back to their common rooms and remain there until your Head of House reports to you and informs you that it is safe to go on to your classes. Teachers and staff will follow me!" Professor McGonagall projected her voice so that everyone would snap back to their senses and realize what she was telling them to do. She was about to dismiss everyone when—

"Alright then do as you are told now—"

"PLEASE REMAIN SEATED!!" Professor Dumbledore bellowed so as to make sure everyone heard him over the commotion. Ron, Harry and Professor McGonagall spun around to find that Professor Dumbledore was standing directly behind them in the entrance of the Great Hall and he looked considerably calm. The Great Hall grew quiet once again and everyone who had risen from their seats slowly began to seat themselves once more.

"It looks as though my trip to the Ministry of Magic was faster than expected and so I would like for students to remain here in the Great Hall instead of proceeding to your first class while the staff and I search the castle and get things sorted out. When it is time for you all to report to your second class we will return with further instructions. One prefect from each house will be in charge of his or her own house and the Head Boy and Head Girl will be keeping order throughout the hall. The Head Boy and Head Girl will be prohibited from allowing students in or out of the Great Hall. Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris will be accompanying you, as well. Thank you, that is all." Dumbledore finished speaking and all the teachers followed him out of the Great Hall after the students saw him talking to Ron about where he had "stumbled upon" Jake. As the staff followed Dumbledore out of the Great Hall doors Harry walked with Ron back over to the Gryffindor table and sat down to see if they would even be able to finish their breakfast. Ron, Harry was sure of it, had probably lost his appetite.

"Ron…um, are you going to be alright?" Hermione asked Ron. She was concerned and now starting to feel sorry for the way she had treated Ron earlier, especially since he had to endure the sight of Jakes body after she gave him attitude.

"Look Hermione," Ron began telling her, "I'm pretty sure I don't want to speak with you at the moment. I don't want to get you upset and I'm not trying to tell you off just for the sake of it, you can tell because of the fact that I'm acting so calm. But, the fact of the matter is…I don't know _how to deal with you_." Harry, Ginny, and everyone else surrounding them were watching, listening carefully to Ron's unusually still, spiteful words. Ron continued, "I woke up today thinking I'll talk to Hermione, I'll tell her everything," Hermione's golden eyes had a natural glitter but Harry soon saw, unfortunately, that her glint was more that of the tears that now filled them. "I went down to the common room and you barely said a word that was polite in some way, shape, or form, so, naturally I figured I'd go on after you. I was just so lucky enough, though, to be able to catch you have a little get together with Draco bloody Malfoy." Everyone's eyes bulged just slightly; when _Ron _was telling _Hermione_ to get over herself and **_calmly_** to top it all off…he was just a tad bit dangerous. They also couldn't understand why on earth Hermione would have to go see Malfoy. "After I established the fact that you looked like you enjoyed speaking with him and saw you come down here for breakfast I was _once again_ so INCREDIBLY BLESSED as to be on my way to breakfast and come across Jake. Oh no, don't worry it wasn't Jake they way he usually is, see because he's normally ALIVE." By this time Hermione had already broken down into quiet sobs trying to listen to what else Ron had to tell her. She was like a new puppy, whimpering in the corner while its master was scolding it. "I saw him hanging from a bloody rope Hermione…a damn rope tied around his neck and he was dangling from who the hell knows what. I couldn't see anything, Hermione he was hanging in _mid-air_. It was absolutely ridiculous and yet, you ask me, 'Are you going to be alright?' No… 'Mione I honestly don't think I'll ever be alright, as long as you're here to make me feel so complicated as I do right now, I won't EVER be 'alright'." Ron made his big finish and everyone at the Gryffindor table suddenly felt a wave of unhappiness wash over them. Ron turned away from Hermione and stared at the table in front of him, he didn't dare look up at anyone, and he could already feel their gazes focusing on him. Hermione kept weeping away and put her head down so no one could see her face and her almost silent sobs and gasps for air were muffled. Harry felt so sorry for both of them but for Hermione most of all, because she had wanted Ron so much and now Harry knew she probably felt as if she would never receive anything more than a somewhat friendly affection from Ron. Harry reached out and put his hand on Hermione's shoulder, softly rubbing her back trying to calm her. As far as everyone else, they thought of this day as the most depressing so far out of the entire school year and many students feared this would not be the last. The Great Hall was once again hushed except for the occasional sound of people whispering to one another or girls' sobs.

Around the time that students would normally be going to their second class, Dumbledore showed up, as well as the other teachers who were with him. Dumbledore made an announcement saying that it would be safe for everyone to return to their dormitories and stay there until it was time to come back down to the Great Hall for lunch, then the teachers would escort the students to their scheduled classes for the rest of the afternoon. As Dumbledore finished saying all of this students slowly began to get out of their seats and head toward the doors to the Great Hall. Harry got up and waited to see if Hermione had stopped crying. But as soon as Dumbledore made his announcement she rose out of her seat she walked toward the entrance to the Great Hall without even a second glance at anyone who was seated around her. She calmly walked out of the hall, yet she looked so unimaginably hurt. Ron didn't say anything either, he just walked out of the hall and if he and Hermione weren't both in Gryffindor Harry would say that Ron was following Hermione, however, that was not the case. Since Ron and Hermione had both left Harry there he figured he wouldn't let them get to him.

"Ginny, walk with me?" Harry asked Ron's sister.

"Sure," Ginny had a half-heart smile but it seemed to upset Harry that her eyes had a gloomy look to them. She wasn't happy.

Hermione walked through the portrait hole to Gryffindor tower but she was no longer crying, she was worse, she felt like she'd lost all hope for her and Ron. She felt as though she was nothing but a vegetable, like she just _was,_ or she just _is._ She felt like she didn't have much of a purpose unless it was to pester everyone to death. The fact that she was just being herself depressed her even more. _If people don't like me for being _myself_ than that can't possibly be a good thing, _Hermione thought miserably_. _Ron came in through the portrait hole next and she didn't expect him to say anything to her, nonetheless look at her. She was quite wrong.

"Hermione! Wait…"Ron looked stressed out, he himself hoped he wouldn't pass out from being so wound up the whole day. Hermione didn't turn around she just stopped in her tracks and waited for him to speak again. "I can't tell you I didn't mean all those things I said earlier…because I did. I just want to apologize for snapping at you the way I did…but I mean, in case you haven't noticed…things _have_ been pretty—" Ron was cut off because before he could even finish his sentence Hermione spun around, sped toward him and the smack she gave him across the face echoed around the whole common room. Ron's eyes widened and he stepped back a couple steps staring at her—bewildered.

"RONALD WEASLEY I HAVE PUT UP WITH A LOT OF YOUR CRAP FOR THE PAST 4 YEARS AND THE FACT OF THE MATTER IS, THAT BECAUSE YOU 'DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH' ME…" Hermione lowered her voice, "I really think we shouldn't spend time with each other… I cared about you _so much_." By this time Hermione's eyes were swelling up again with tears that were streaming down her cheeks. Ron thought she looked so beautiful. "Ron, the only reason I asked if you were going to be alright…was because I freaking cared ok? I knew you were in a horrible state I mean COME ON! You saw him dead. But honestly, there was nothing else I COULD say, so I asked you that and you got all upset and jumped down my throat like a damn mad man and as far as Draco Malfoy…you had _no right_ to be spying on me." Ron couldn't help but wince at all the words that were emerging from Hermione's mouth. She sounded as if she thought Ron was so _revolting_, she was speaking to him with such a passionate hate in her voice. Ron knew it; she thought he was scum of the earth. It pained him to think he was the cause of her heartache. He would never want to hurt her. As much as he felt sorry watching her anger explode, at the mention of Malfoy he felt his temper begin to rise and he regretted the argument he knew he was about to get into with Hermione.

"You know what Hermione? You're right, it really wasn't my place to _spy_ if that's what you want to call it, but the thing is, I _do_ have a right to walk outside Gryffindor Tower and if I happen to see you and Malfoy actually interacting out in the open where ANYONE could have seen you then I definitely would NOT call it spying. Just for your goddamn information."

"Even so you shouldn't bring it up because it's NOT YOUR BUSINESS ALRIGHT YEAH I WAS TALKING TO HIM BUT WHO THE BLOODY HELL CARES?"

"_I_ BLOODY CARE HERMIONE, DO YOU ACTUALLY THINK I WANT YOU HANGING WITH THAT CREEP?" Ron was becoming more furious by the minute. "I WANT YOU TO BE HONEST WITH ME NOW…WHY THE HELL WERE YOU TALKING TO THAT BASTARD. DON'T TELL ME IT'S NOT MY BUSINESS WE'RE BEST FRIENDS AND UP UNTIL THIS POINT WE'VE ALWAYS LOATHED MALFOY AND NOW ALL OF A SUDDEN YOU'RE ALL BUDDY-BUDDY WITH HIM. THAT'S ABSURD HERMIONE. YOU'VE GONE ABSOLUTELY WACKO." Hermione looked like she was panicking and remained facing Ron silent and eyes scanning the common room.

Harry and Ginny were walking next to each other behind everyone else so they wouldn't be separated from the group of students and get in trouble with Professor McGonagall for wandering around the castle while someone had just died. They weren't really talking at all except for an occasional sigh or _ahem f_rom Harry or Ginny. In all honest truth, Harry didn't want to go back to his dormitory. When he was sitting on his bed laughing away with Seamus and Neville and Ron, of course he had fun…but he wasn't with Ginny. Harry couldn't remember when he felt like this last. _Maybe,_ he thought, _it was when I was around Cho._ Harry shook his head. He didn't think the feeling was quite the same. He started walking slower and Ginny looked at him puzzled and slowed her pace, as well. He looked at her and gazed at her elegant features. Her soft, fair skin; her freckles scattered lightly over her nose and just around her rosy cheeks; the way her fiery red hair cascaded down her shoulders in perfect waves. She made his insides squirm and his heart flutter. He gently took her hand in his and they laced their fingers. Neither of them had needed to say a word, they both knew how the other felt and the feeling was wonderful. They continued walking at their slow rate not wanting to part as soon as they got to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Unfortunately all good things must come to an end and once Harry and Ginny reached the portrait just behind the other students in Gryffindor he affectionately squeezed her hand and she did the same in return, then they let go and walked into the common room after the others. Harry was surprised to see Ron and Hermione both standing facing each other in the middle of the common room and people had taken seats in armchairs just in front of the fireplace that surrounded Ron and Hermione. Harry began to worry; Ron didn't look quite so calm anymore and neither did Hermione, in fact, they both looked as if at any moment the words "AVADA KEDAVRA" would appear coming from their mouths while their wands shot huge bursts of lime green streaks across the room at each other.

"Well Hermione? Do you have an answer for me?" Ron yelled at her.

"Ron not in front of the whole damn house," Hermione glared at him trying to get him to stop as if he was about to announce some sort of hidden secret Hermione kept from everyone.

"No Hermione come on why don't you tell them? Is it so horrible that it would humiliate you if everyone found out?" Ron was getting out of control. Harry rushed over to them.

"Ron, relax ok? There's nothing going on now that can't be fixed—"Harry tried to get Ron's temper back in order.

"HARRY MOVE OUT OF THE WAY. I WANT HERMIONE TO TELL ME. TELL ME THE TRUTH HERMIONE, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU WANT WITH MALFOY?" By this time everyone who was in the common room had their eyes kept closely on Ron and Hermione. "Ron why don't you just back off…_please_…" Hermione shook her head and stared at the floor. She wished Ron would just leave her alone and stop asking her so many things she didn't want to have to answer. She wasn't even so angry anymore; she was just weary from arguing the whole time, she felt weak and defeated, Ron was finally getting what he wanted. She wanted to be left in peace with her thoughts and she definitely didn't want the rest of the common room watching her as they were at the moment.

"NO HERMIONE. I'M NOT GOING TO 'BACK OFF' NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU WOULD LIKE FOR ME TO IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN. I WOULD THINK I'D HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW WHETHER YOU'VE BEEN SCREWING THE BLOKE OR—"

"WE'RE GOING TO THE WINTER BALL! GODDAMN RON. GO TO HELL MAYBE YOU'LL STOP BEING SUCH A FUCKING CONTROL-FREAK!" Ron stood before her silent and eyes wide, gaping at her. The rest of the house looked like they were practicing Ron's imitation of Crabbe and Goyle. Harry and Ginny were watching her intently and as a result new tears surfaced in Hermione's eyes and she stormed off to her dormitory, humiliated and detesting Ron. Harry's eyes followed Hermione until she vanished from his sight, then he sat down on one of the couches by the fireplace and he noticed that many of the people surrounding him still had their eyes fixed on Ron.

"Shows over guys come on…" Harry made sure all of them saw him eye them so they would know not to talk about it and stop staring at Ron as he still stood were he was when yelling at Hermione. Ron didn't budge and it looked as if the thin air in front of him was the most entertaining thing he'd seen all day. He suddenly turned and looked around to see if anyone was still watching and when he realized they had become preoccupied doing other things he looked at Harry and shook his head as if things were hopeless. Neither of them said anything and then Ron slowly retreated to his dormitory, most likely to think. Harry sat there perplexed a moment and then Ginny walked over to where he was and sat herself down next to him. She had a serious look to her and they didn't know how they could possibly be of any help to either Ron or Hermione. They both tried to become tranquil as Ginny leaned her head upon Harry's shoulder and he took her hand.

Professor McGonagall walked through the portrait hole and the students started to enclose a circle around her in order to figure out what was going to happen for the rest of the day. Hermione and Ron both emerged from their own dormitory and avoiding each other they walked down to where everyone else was. Professor McGonagall began to speak.

"Students, we've all had a trying day but please make an attempt as not to worry so much. The teachers have sorted everything out and we have come to the conclusion that Mr. Thompson's death was an act of his own. However, as very unfortunate and regretful as this whole situation may be I do not want you to get worked up while it is still early during the school year. Right now you will be able to return to the Great Hall for lunch and after that you shall report to your afternoon classes. If any student and/or students would like to be escorted to their classes by a fellow staff member that is to the student's discretion and is perfectly understandable. Tomorrow we will try to have as normal a day as possible and remember that the Winter Ball is rapidly approaching, it would be wise to think about preparing for it as it will get your mind of things." Professor McGonagall finished her announcement and gave the crowd a weak smile. She quickly turned and stalked out of the portrait hole leaving the crowded room of students talking excitedly about the ball as they were just reminded by Professor McGonagall's announcement. They all seemed to act like what happened today didn't matter anymore. They didn't care some poor Slytherin had committed suicide; _they_ had to decide who they were going with or _what _they were going to wear.

(A/N: Took me a while huh? Don't worry…I should be posting again soon, I'm in the writing mood. =0) I hope you're all reviewing…I feel like a moron LoL…my best friend=70 reviews…me=16…I'm also hopeful that you liked this last chapter. When I read it over I thought it seemed kind of dull. Ehh…oh well check back soon for another update I already have a great idea for the next couple of chapters and I'm looking forward to writing. Crazy)


End file.
